


You Promised Not to Do Anything Stupid!

by CharlemagneGryffis



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/CharlemagneGryffis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamora's pregnant. With a boy. Sorta.: Starmora, Peter Quill/Gamora, Peter/Gamora, Star Lord/Gamora</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised Not to Do Anything Stupid!

“What do you mean, you’re pregnant?!” Peter shouted, making Gamora shouted back, equally as loud.

“Do I have to explain everything to you?! I’m pregnant with your child! How do you think I feel?”

“I don’t know, you haven’t told me!”

“I want to keep it!”

Silence fell in the ship, before Peter stepped forward, kissing her deeply. She grabbed the lapels of his worn leather jacket, kissing him back even as the first tears she’d cried in over a decade slipped down her cheeks.

Rocket humphed. “I was hoping they’d kill each other – _and_ their spawn.” He yelped as Gamora threw a knife at him, pinning him to the wall a metre behind him.

“You _dare_ say anything like that about my son again and I’ll-”

“Gamora, Gamora, calm down. Rocket’s cool. He hasn’t realized he’ll be the cool uncle yet.”

Drax stood. “What about me?”

Gamora gave him an unimpressed look, about to speak when Peter beat her to the punch. “Uncle. The…eccentric uncle who spoils him all the time.”

Drax nodded, beating his chest. “I shall follow those words until I take my dying breath.”

Groot rumbled. “I am Groot?”

Peter smiled at the tree-man. “Yes. You’re Groot. You’ll be his body guard.”

Rocket made a sound of protest, finally getting Gamora’s knife out of the wall and his tunic. “Hey, hey – you can’t steal my muscle! That’s _my_ tree.”

Gamora glared at him again, before looking back to Peter. “When were you allowed to assign uncles?”

He looked at her fearfully. “Well, I just supposed that since we’re Guardians of the Galaxy and all that shit, it wouldn’t be right _not_ to make them Uncle’s. I mean, it isn’t that much of a deal, and you can always reverse my proclamations-”

She put a finger on his lips, shushing him. “It’s fine. Just don’t go doing anything stupid.”

* * *

 

**…Eight Months Later…**

Peter scratched his head, looking between the baby girl and the birth certificate.

_Rhyani Amorag Quill_

“At least we named her a gender-neutral name.”

“You promised not to do anything stupid!”

He held up his hands. “Hey! It’s not my fault! You were the first one to say she’d be a boy!”

“So it’s _my_ fault now?”

Rocket and Drax shared a look, before the tall man spoke.

“When are they set to wed again?”

Rocket watched as a knife stuck Peter’s jacket to the bed so he couldn’t move. “At this rate, never.”


End file.
